


Better Friends

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Bones, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Mild Blood, Minor Original Character(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter had thought that he and Nate were best friends even though Nate had always wanted to be popular, something Peter wasn’t.He guesses Nate decided popularity was better than being friends with Peter in the end.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Better Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 12  
> I think I’ve broken something | broken down, broken bones, broken trust

Peter laughs as he runs across the playground to the slide where he sees Nate running towards him. Peter shouts happily at Nate and quickly darts in the other direction squealing when Nate nearly hits his shoulder. 

“I almost got you!” Nate shouts to him chasing after him. 

Nate is his best friend. They do everything together. They play together and go to each other’s houses, but it’s only ever them. Peter is considered kind of a loser and so Nate is by association. Peter was always okay with that though, he doesn’t need to be friends with all the mean, somehow popular kids. He has the bestest friend in the whole world and he’s Nates bestest friend too. Nate told him so.

Or so he thought. They had been friends for the past five years now, so he thought that they were best friends.

Peter is walking with a skip in his step out the doors to the middle school and heading in the direction of his apartment, smiling happily. Then he sees Nate standing over around the corner and walks over to him. Peter frowns as he gets closer and sees Nate seems nervous. 

“Hey Nate! What are you doing, are you okay?” Peter asks walking up to him.

Nate looks back behind him and then Peter sees another group of boys. The boys are always jerks to Peter and Nate and push them around all the time so he doesn’t understand why Nate is with them. Todd Manns, the leader of the group, shoves Nate forward towards Peter saying ‘Well come on!’

Peter frowns looking back at Nate, “Nate what’s going on?” 

The punch had been unexpected and Peter falls back into the pavement while the crowd behind Nate laughs. Peter feels his eyes burn and they fill with tears while his nose throbs, he quickly wipes one away when it starts to fall down his cheek.

“We’ll look at that, he’s crying!” Todd yells while the rest of his group laughs, “Pathetic Peters a crybaby!” Todd grins down at Peter.

Peter looks back to Nate who’s standing, looking unsure. Todd pushes Nate again yelling, “Come on Nate, your not a baby too are you?” Todd taunts shoving Nate towards Peter again.

“No, I’m not baby! I can do it!” Nate yells before looking back down to Peter angrily. He swings his arm around, fist connecting harshly with Peters face again. 

Peter falls back to the sidewalk then scrambles to get up and back away from them, his nose bleeding and dripping down onto the sidewalk. He wipes his face before looking towards Nate visibly upset. “I’m not pathetic! And I don’t care if you call me a crybaby, my uncle says it’s okay to cry so you’re the ones who are immature and pathetic!” Peter shouts back at the group angrily. 

Jack, Todd’s ‘right hand man’, scowls at Peter and reaches forward shoving Peter back hard. Peter gasps and tries to catch himself but he lands awkwardly, a loud crack when he hits the ground can be heard by all the boys. Peter cries out and cradles his arm to his stomach, tears rolling down his face profusely.

Todd and the rest of the boys laugh when they see Peter’s tears and run away down the street when a car pulls up to the sidewalk, Nate hesitates looking down at Peter with wide eyes before taking off in the other direction.

Peter sits on the ground after they leave, trying to stop the tears and looking down at his hurting arm. How could Nate do this to him? They were friends and he just betrayed him like this, he’d hurt him.

“Hey, are you alright? Those guys suck, right?” Peter hears another boy say from behind him. Peter gets to his feet as fast as he can with one arm hurt and spins around. 

“Woah, what happened to your arm?” The boys eyes widen when he sees Peters arm and he steps forward reaching his hands out.

Peter flinches back holding his arm closer to him while looking at the other boy distrustfully. The other boy frowns before he smiles brightly back to Peter.

“My names Ned,” he holds his hand out to Peter before he narrows his eyes. “Sorry you probably don’t want to be shaking peoples hands right now with your arm like that. It looks like it hurts,” he says looking concerned.”

Peter shakes his head, “I should be fine, I’m just going to go home.”

“Are you sure, I could give you a hand. My mom is parked right over there,” Ned points to a car across the field at the sidewalk. “My mom would be happy to help.”

“I don’t know,” Peter says nervously. The last kid he thought was nice turned out to be mean so what if this kid is too? He doesn’t really want any other injuries to add to the ones he just received. But he seems nice...

“She’d be cool with it, c’mon man she’s waiting for me anyway so this way I can at least tell her I made a new friend.” Ned says happily while walking in the direction of his moms car, “Also your shirt is so cool! Where did you get it?”

Peter smiles a little looking down at the LEGO Star Wars shirt he was wearing before grinning back up at Ned, he seems genuinely nice. Nate had always told him this shirt was stupid, maybe Ned’s a better friend than Nate was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want to, let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
